


Good Company

by Femslash_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Flirting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Shop, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: Hermione and Katie reconnect at the Ministry Gala and find out they have a lot in common. Drinks lead them to the Knotted Wand Sex Shop and then back to Hermione's flat.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



“Granger,” Katie nodded to her fellow Gryffindor. 

The Golden Girl grinned, happy to see a face that she finally recognized and not another sycophant trying to gain her support. She really couldn’t get used to this fame thing. Going from living in the forest with the boys, running for her life, to being lauded as hero was a big change. 

“What are you doing at a Ministry Gala, Bell?”

“Dad’s part of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Mom couldn’t make it so I agreed to come as his plus one. Always up for a free meal.”

“I wish I could say I was as eager to be here as you.”

“Ministry not everything you thought it was cracked up to be?” 

Hermione sighed. What could she say? She really didn’t know any more if she believed in the bureaucratic process. Trying to get legislation passed was like pulling teeth, something her parents constantly reminded her was still a good career path.

“You could say that. How about you?”

Katie Bell took a seat across from the Ministry employee. “Oh you know, got invited to join some French Quidditch team. I doubt you’d know them given you affinity for the sport.”

Hermione groaned. “Please don’t remind me of the time I tried to fly on a broom. It is something I would rather forget.”

Katie laughed. “I heard you pretty miserable.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Well you can’t be good at everything. You had to have some sort of weakness with that giant brain of yours ruining the curve for everyone in your grade.”

Normally when people talked about her intelligence, it was because they were jealous. She did not get that vibe from the older girl. In fact, she seemed to be honest in her teasing. 

“I believe Professor Trelawney would tell you my weakness is divinations.”

Katie snorted into her drink. She remembered her own time in divinations. That class had been one big joke. She wondered why Albus had kept her around, even Umbridge had seen just how useless the divination professor was. It was one thing to feel sorry for the poor thing, it was entirely another to leave her in charge of teaching students. 

“Awe, it couldn’t have been that bad. I was pretty dreadful myself.”

“I once stormed out of her class. Did you?”

Katie laughed. “No, but I can say I skipped enough of them. She didn’t even notice. Marked some Slytherin girl as missing instead. I swear she wasn’t all there.”

“That’s for sure,” Hermione agreed. She sipped her own drink, thinking back to her Hogwarts days. It had been a good time in her life. It was so much easier than dealing with the bureaucratic nonsense and swarming fans. She almost missed the time when people were trying to kill her. So lost in her thoughts, she almost missed Katie’s next words.

“I really would have thought you’d say your weakness was something else.”

“Yah?”

Katie leaned in closer. Her voice dropped so the younger witch had to lean in to hear. “I hear that your weakness is for the fairer sex.”

Hermione's face remained impassive. “Is that the same source that said you and Madame Hooch hooked up after the battle?”

“I believe I heard it was also before the battle during my seventh year.” Katie grinned; her eyes danced with mirth. She leaned back in her chair. “But really who would believe such rumors.”

She had passed the ball to the younger witch. She could either deny the rumors saying there wasn’t much stock in anything anyone said or admit that rumors had a grain of truth to them. Obviously, Katie was more than interested. It had been a while since Hermione had had a good shag. Perhaps the night didn’t need to be as boring as she had previously thought. “I would say that some rumors have good sources.”

Katie stood reaching her hand out to Hermione. “Since we find ourselves in such good company. Would you like to maybe grab a drink with me anywhere else but here?”

She took the proffered hand. “I would love to.”

* * *

“Where are we?” A slightly off-balance Hermione gasped. They really shouldn’t have seen who could down their pint faster. Obviously, the athletic girl would win. Not that Katie hadn’t found a way to cheat, running her foot along the younger witch’s leg as she chugged the beer. It was just enough of a distraction to ensure her lead. 

Katie, feeling the effects of her drinks more acutely, giggled. “Oh, you don’t know the Knotted Wand?”

“What is it?” Hermione asked, already heading towards the glowing door. She had no idea where they even were. She had let Katie apparate them here without having a clue where they were going, probably an idea that sober Hermione would be less than agreeable to. 

“Welcome to the best magical sex shop,” Katie announced, far too loudly for the silent store as they entered.

The witch behind the counter smiled at them and winked when she saw the stunned look on Hermione’s face. “Let me know if you need help finding anything, love.”

Katie hmphed. “ _We_ know what _we_ are looking for. Thank you.”

The Quidditch player dragged the muggleborn down an isle and towards the back. All around them were weird potions, boxes that flashed claims of certain charms, and even a giant spell book that had a witch on the cover doing unspeakable things with a broom. Katie ignored these. She had a different thing in mind. 

She rounded the corner, finally stopping. Before them was a large collection of phallic objects. 

“What the bloody hell?” Hermione muttered. “Magic cocks? Really Katie? When I said I wanted to know what it would be like to rail you, I didn’t mean this.”

“Who says you’ll be wearing it, love.”

* * *

“It’s not a real penis.” Katie offered, still far from sober. “Just...I don’t know, lick it or something. The box said I would be able to feel it.”

Hermione groaned. She still felt the effects of the alcohol but did she feel it enough for this? “You know I’m gay right? As in not interested in blokes or their dangly bits?”

“Yah, yah. Gryffindors like licking the pussy cat. I’ve heard it all before. I promise after this little experiment that I will happily eat yours, but I have always wanted to know what a blow job would feel like so please help a hot Quidditch player out, would yah?”

Hermione glared. She really really wasn’t drunk enough for that in any way to be a come on. She was pretty sure that in no universe could she be drunk enough for that line to sound anything but offensive. Still, she wasn’t going to begrudge Katie this. 

“If you try to make me gag on it, I will bite it whether you can feel it or not. I do not want that rubber thing choking me. Got it?”

The older witch eagerly nodded. 

Hermione went to her knees. She eyed the bobbing rubber phallus. It didn’t look real; the light purple was in sharp contrast to the captain’s tan skin. It seemed no different than what she had seen in the muggle world. It was a basic strap-on with a nice set of charms to let the wearer experience everything or so it claimed. 

The first lick to the tip was tentative. The second was firmer and more confident.

Katie groaned, almost losing her balance. 

Hermione found an awkward rhythm, licking the underside of the length before sucking the first few inches into her mouth. She kept having to remind herself not use her teeth despite the toy only being rubber when Katie became too eager, thrusting into her mouth. 

“Shit your good at that.” The Quidditch player closed her eyes and threw her head back. Her hand went to the girl’s hair in encouragement. The warmth of the girl’s mouth around the toy was driving her closer to the edge. 

Hermione bobbed her head rapidly, licking and sucking the toy. 

A slew of colorful words broke past Katie’s lips as she gave a few final thrusts. The hand in Hermione’s hair kept her in place. The toy did not emulate a true penis. No load shot into Golden Girl’s mouth, of which she was immensely grateful for. Instead, she just waited, letting the older girl’s ragged breathing slow.

Gradually, Katie opened her eyes and looked down at the brunette. “Merlin, that was good.”

The toy fell from the muggleborn’s lips with a pop. “Perhaps you could return the favor?”

Katie grinned. Her orgasm had sobered her. “Get up and bend over the couch.”

Hermione moved quickly. Her hips wiggled, letting the other witch know she was ready for whatever she had.

The older witch didn’t need a better invitation. She pushed the large toy into Hermione’s sopping wet cunt with a forceful thrust, spreading her painfully wide.

“Ah, fuck! Katie!”

The Quidditch player grinned. “Sorry, Granger. I didn’t expect you to be so fucking tight.”

“You aren’t exactly small,” Hermione shot back, glaring over her shoulder. 

“Just be a good witch,” Katie snarked back. “And take my cock.”

Whatever retort the Golden Girl had died on her tongue as Katie started to move, pounding into her, chasing her own pleasure as much as Hermione’s. 

“Fuck. Yes. Take it!” 

Hermione rocked back, meeting the older girl’s punishing pace. Her mind became hazy, her need mounting. Words slipped past her lips that made Katie gap, surprised that the brainiac even knew such words. 

Before the Quidditch player could prepare herself, the young witch’s walls squeezed tightly around her cock, pulling her in as far as she could take her. “Fuck, Hermione.”

Together they came. Moan and whimpers mixing. 

* * *

Later that night, many orgasms later, the two were tangled in Hermione’s sheets. 

“You sure you haven’t done that before?”

Katie grinned. “Okay...maybe I already own one.”

“Excuse me?”

“What...like you didn’t enjoy it.” Katie moved away. “Plus, now you have a nice new toy you can keep. My gift to you.”

Hermione snorted.

She wouldn’t mind doing that again, perhaps with her wearing the toy. Who knew the Ministry Gala would lead to a drunken one-night stand with Katie Bell? Not to mention the magic sex shop, she was going to really have to give that place another look over when alone. That magical spell book looked like it could come in handy. 


End file.
